


Safety In Numbers

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!</p>
<p>Helena welcomes safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety In Numbers

Cosima isn't too surprised when the girl latches onto her, she knows that Helena is still a little skittish, although she seems to enjoy playing with her hair. Her smile was soft as she moved to play with Cosima's dreads again. Cosima had smiled. They had agreed as a group that there was safety in numbers and when Helena had become panicky it had been Cosima she latched onto. Delphine, Sarah, Mrs S and Fee had seemed amused, if a little confused. Rachel had joined them later. Many of the group had been unhappy with that but Mrs S had welcomed her, allowing her to bring the woman she loved with her. The full group was beginning to grow. 

Helena seemed to know she was being kept with them for safety and yet, she liked safety more now when she was allowed to play with Cosima's dreads, her smile soft. She was still child-like and Cosima found it easy to like her.


End file.
